


birth

by lazy_lemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

인간은 태어난 날을 기억한다. 기억할 뿐 아니라 그 날을 축하하기까지 한다. K-2SO에게 그 사실은 꽤나 비합리적으로 다가왔다. 같은 날 태어난 생명은 수없이 많다. 그 중에 단지 그 한 개체만을 축하한다는 것은 다른 개체는 아무래도 좋다는 것인가? 그렇다면 K-2SO 자신은 어떠한가. 같은 날, 같은 공정을 통해서 만들어진 수십 수백 수만의 개체들은 같은 날을 기념한다면 퍼레이드도 가능할 것이다. K-2SO는 그런 자신의 '생각'이 조금 '우습다'고 인지했다.

"당신들이 생일을 축하하는 이유가 뭔가요?"

그래서, 끝이 나지 않는 의문 끝에 그렇게 카시안에게 물었을 때 그 역시 딱히 명확한 답을 내놓은 것은 아니었다. 사실 그럴 것이라 기대조차 하지 않았다. 카시안 안도르는 보통 '의뭉스럽다'라는 말에 적합한 개체이고 K-2SO에게조차도 그렇게 인식될 때가 잦았다. 그럼에도 그에게 그런 질문을 한 것은 그 외에는 말을 걸 대상이 없었기 때문이었다.  
카시안과 K-2SO는 일주일 째 사막 한 가운데에 고립되어 있었다. 지나가는 것이 무엇이든 훔쳐서 여기서 멀어지겠다며, 카시안이 좀처럼 보기 드문 흥분상태를 보였을 때 K-2SO는 자신들에게 남은 식량이 얼마 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 드로이드는 무언가를 먹을 필요가 없다. 하지만 카시안 안도르는 그렇지 않다. 정말 비효율적이게도, 그들은 무언가를 입에 넣어 에너지를 끌어들여야만 생존이 가능하다. 너무도 약하고, 무른 존재들. K-2SO는 카시안을 바라보았다. 까슬하게 마른 입술이 그에게 수분이 필요하다는 것을 알려주지만 언제까지 머물러야 할 지 알 수 없는 상황에서 아무렇게나 물을 낭비할 수 없다. K-2SO는 세심하게 남은 물의 양을 계산했고 카시안은 생명에 위험이 가지 않을 만큼의 양 만을 섭취했다. 하지만 K-2SO는 이 상태로 가다간 하루 이틀 사이에 카시안의 시력이 급격히 저하될 것임을 알았다.  
열흘 째, 여전히 눈 앞에 보이는 것은 변함없다. 마른 입술과 마른 공기. 버석거리는 모래바람. K-2SO는 더 이상 분석할 것이 없어 자신이 처음 카시안에게 던졌던 질문을 다시 생각하는 것이다.

"왜 생일이 특별하죠?"

카시안이 들고 있던 블래스터가 떨어지는 소리보다 모래가 흘러가는 소리가 더 크게 울렸다. 또다시 지루한 폭풍이 시작될 것이다. 자신들이 타고 온 셔틀은 이미 모래 속에 흔적도 없이 묻혀버렸다. 셔틀을 따라가고 싶기라도 한 듯 아침이 되면 K-2SO는 모래에 반 이상 묻혀버린 카시안을 끄집어내고는 했다. 바람이 거의 없던 지난 이틀간 어떻게든 연락을 취해버려 했지만 간신히 자신들의 위치를 전송하는 것이 전부였다. 모래는 모든 기계를 먹어버릴 듯 끊임없이 흘러다녔고 카시안은 입 안으로 파고드는 모래를 뱉어내는 횟수만큼이나 K-2SO의 움직임에 문제가 없도록 천으로 기체를 덮으려 노력했다. K-2SO는 그것이 반쯤은 소용 없는 일이라고 여겼지만 입 밖에 내지는 않았다. 어쨌건, 카시안 안도르의 생존기간보다는 자신의 가동 시간이 더 길 것이다.

"존재를 기억하려는 헛수고야."

버석거리는 목소리가 모래만큼이나 까슬하게 갈라졌다. 가쁘게 몰아쉬는 숨에 K-2SO는 수통을 꺼냈다. 이미 반 이상 모래가 섞였지만 그나마도 없다면 카시안의 생존율은 더 떨어질 것이다. 열이 오르는 이마와 갈라진 입술에 물을 흘렸다.

"케이."

자신이 드로이드가 아니라면 잡아낼 수 없었을 가느다란 목소리가 거부를 표시한다. 하지만 K-2SO는 망설이지 않고 남은 물을 그대로 카시안의 입가로 흘려넣었다. 카시안은 모르겠지만 U-wing의 소음이 공기를 흔들었다. K-2SO는 가장 오래된 방식으로 자신들의 조난을 알렸다. 카시안이 K-2SO의 머리에 뒤집어 씌웠던 천이 모래바람에 거칠게 흔들렸다.

*

탈수와 신경쇠약. 카시안 안도르는 사흘 채 눈을 뜨지 못하고 있었다. 그 이유는 너무도 단순해서 다시금 K-2SO는 인간이 얼마나 연약한 존재인지 되새기는 것이다. 병동 안은 조용했고 카시안을 찾아올 가족 같은 것은 없다. 그래서, 다시 한 번 K-2SO는 자신이 마지막에 던졌던 질문을 꺼내보았다.

'존재를 기억하려는 헛수고'

카시안은 분명 그렇게 말했다. 기억되는 존재만이 가치가 있는 것인가. 드로이드는 망각을 모른다. K-2SO는 자신과 같은 공정 라인에 있던 모든 다른 드로이들을 기억한다. 그렇다면 가장 가치있는 존재는 드로이드인가. K-2SO는 그런 연산은 잘못되었다고 결론지었다. 적어도 카시안 안도르는 K-2SO에게 최우선의 중요인물이고 그 우선순위는 K-2SO 자신의 안위에 우선한다. 망각의 가운데 있는 인간인 카시안 안도르는 망각을 모르는 드로이드와 함께 하여 충분히 가치있는 존재이며 동시에 망각할 수 있는 존재들에게 잊혀질 수 있기에 중요한 것이다. 모순된 결론에 경고음처럼 쇼트가 나간다. 하지만 K-2SO는 이 결론이 마음에 들었다. 그래서 연산을 확장했다.  
생일.  
K-2SO는 카시안 안도르가 태어난 날을 알지 못한다. 그것은 카시안 안도르 역시 마찬가지였다. 그것이 카시안의 선택적 기억 소거인지 아니면 처음부터 알지 못했는지는 아무도 알지 못한다. 하지만 K-2SO 는 자신이 제작된 날을 알고 있다. '같은 날, 같은 공정을 통해서 만들어진 수십 수백 수만의 개체'들과 공유하는 그 날이 과연 특별할 수 있는 것인지에 대해서는 잠시 연산을 멈추고 카시안을 바라보았다. 다른 이들은 -제국군은 K-2SO를 폐기된 개체 중 하나로 기록할 것이고 저항군은 제국군의 탈을 쓴 드로이드로만 인식한다. 그것은 특별한 것이 아니다. 그래서, K-2SO는 자신이 카시안 안도르에 의해 다시 태어난 날을 기념하기로 했다.  
공교롭게도 그 날은 K-2SO가 기념하기로 결정한 날짜와 같은 날이었고 K-2SO는 인간들이 생일에 특별한 무언가를 선물한다는 것을 알고 있었다. K-2SO가 가진 것은 아무것도 없었기에 가장 손쉬운 것, 병동 밖의 나무들에 가장 흔하게 피어있는 꽃들을 꺾어내었다. 그 사이 카시안이 깨어났다는 통신이 들어왔지만 꽃을 꺾어내는 움직임은 흔들리지 않았다. 한다발 K-2SO의 품 안 가득, 마치 꽃나무가 움직이는 것 같은 모습으로 병동으로 돌아왔을 때 마침 카시안이 얼굴을 감싼 채 자리에 앉아있었다.

"카시안."

커다란 꽃뭉치를 무릎 위로 내려놓자, 카시안은 눈가를 찌푸린 채 K-2SO를 올라다보고는 입술을 오므렸다. 이어지는 동작으로 아랫입술을 물었다가 잠시 입을 벌렸고, 결국엔 아무런 말을 하지 않은 채 손 끝으로 꽃잎을 매만졌다. 오랜 관찰의 결과로 케이는 그것이 '부끄러움'의 일종이라는 것을 알았다. 그리고 벌어진 입술이 하려던 말 역시 어렵지 않게 추론해내었다. 카시안이 그 말을 다시 하기를 기다릴 필요도 없이 대답이 먼저 나왔다.

"천만에요, 카시안."


End file.
